


Two Different Shadows

by Fire_Mage_719



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fear, Gen, Ghosts, Multiverse, Mystery, Phycological horrors, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Mage_719/pseuds/Fire_Mage_719
Summary: A short story after the events of the season finale of Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom finds that ghosts have gone back to their normal ways, almost to his relief. Highschool is no easier now with a girlfriend, and the fact that he is in highschool is a hell in itself. A new student arrives at Amity Park’s highschool, and is the new resident of Vlad Master’s mansion. After his banning from the planet is has been left unattended. The new student is suspicious, and new a ghost attacks like no one in Amity Park has seen have been occurring.





	1. A Mysterious Series of Attacks

  
Chapter One  
A Mysterious Series of Attacks

It was night time, a late summer night time where you can hear crickets chirp and you leave the window open to air out your muggy room. It was hot and muggy, and a young boy lay down on his bed exhausted. It was the summer between his sophomore and junior year of highschool, and he was enjoying the last few days as much as he could. He sat up, his bright blue eyes scanned the room for something to wear that didn’t reek. He had decided to get more fit for the new school year, and so his room was covered with clothing that he refused to put into the washing machine of his own accord. His mom would come in there later to tell him to do it, and so he would sigh and do so. But for now he was going to visit his girlfriend, he knew she would still be up. Even more, it was just about time for him to go out on patrol. He took off his gross sweaty work clothes, took a quick shower, and got on some clean clothes.

“Danny? Could you make sure to pick up some milk on the way home?” His mom shouted before the young boy could leap out the window.

“Ya mom!” The boy yelled back, leaping out the second story window.

In a flash, someone else had seemed to take his place. In a flash of light the boy with black hair and blue eyes had been replaced with a mysterious white haired, green eyed boy. He seemed almost ghostly in comparison, and in physicality as well. Before hitting the ground the boy stopped in mid air, floating, and then flying away. To those unknowing, he is Danny Fenton, the son of 2 ghost hunters, and half a ghost himself. He saved the world not too long ago from a meteor and Vlad Masters who aimed to control the world. Danny had arrived at his friend Sam’s house not much later after he left his own, and entered Sam’s room to see Sam and Danny’s long time friend Tucker.

“Hey Danny! You ready for patrol tonight?” Tucker said taking a cracker with cheese and meat off a tray Sam’s butler probably provided.

Tucker was a tanned male who had gotten much taller in the past year, but still tucked his black hair back into a red hat. Glasses were placed over his bright blue eyes. He was holding whatever newest version of electronic device was open to the public.

“Ya man, hyped even! You could say that it’ll turn GHASTLY for the guys we’re going to catch tonight,” Danny laughed, sitting on the floor next to Sam.

Sam was Danny’s girlfriend, and had almost stopped growing, but was inching along with what was was probably pure gothic spite. She was wearing her typical outfit of a black crop top and skirt. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, helping Danny focus on her purple eyes.

“I’m not sure your puns could get much worse,” Sam sighed.

The three of them laughed as Danny stood up, helping the other two up as well. The three of them took out their ghost tracker equipment and the latest app made by Tucker for people to file in reports of ghost sightings. They went out on the streets, another night on patrol.

“Alright, where should we go first?” Sam said walking alongside Danny and Tucker.

“It looks like there have been random ghost attacks—small ghosts— at pharmacies all across town. But once the smaller ghosts are gone the place gets absolutely trashed and covered in this black goopy stuff,” Tucker said holding up his phone to show a picture of the pharmacy most recently hit.

The aisles of the store were toppled over, medicine bottles and random assortments of food and candy littered the floor. A black ectoplasmic like substance covered the walls, ceiling, and floor. A different store had a video that showed the ectoplasm moving out of the store on its own, taking some items with it.

“Oh ya, I saw that on the news, it looked really bad. They said that they lost a lot of pharmaceuticals, mostly things for pain and allergies. Which is weird for a ghost attack,” Sam said.

“Oh ya, my mom and dad took me to one store. The ectoplasm there almost ran away from them. And by almost I mean did. It grabbed some candy, soda, and stuff for stomach sickness,” Danny said floating along.

“Well then, we should check a few pharmacies around the area. There’s one not too far from here,” Tucker said pulling up the GPS option on his map.

“Let’s go!” Danny cheered and the three of them walked off.

***

The pharmacy they went to didn’t trigger Danny’s ghost sense, nor did the other two that the three of them visited. Although, they did get to catch the Box Ghost and have that accomplishment over their heads for now. They started to walk back to Sam’s house when they passed a closed grocery store. Danny stopped dead in his half-ghost tracks.

“Danny? What’s wrong?” Tucker asked as he turned back to Danny.

Sam and Tucker were affected by the warm summer night, and would be sweating like a pig if they weren’t wearing t-shirts and shorts. Danny had turned to human form after getting bored of flying behind his two friends. Danny himself was wearing a white tank top with black basketball shorts on. But despite the weather, Danny was shivering like crazy, his breath letting out large clouds of cold.

“Danny! What’s wrong?” Sam asked as she and Tucker ran over.

“Cold… so cold… it must be… my Ghost Sense…” Danny said as he shivered.

“There’s a ghost in there? But should you be getting so cold like this?” Tucker asked as Sam put her arms around his shoulders.

“The colder I get… the stronger the ghost… we should… check the store…” Danny said teeth clattering.

“That could be a really bad idea Danny,” Sam said backing off.

“Going ghost!” Danny said as he went ghost.

The three of them went to the front door of the supermarket to see that the lock had been broken off. They looked inside and yet couldn’t see anything happening. Sam grabbed three flashlights from Tucker’s backpack. They had a really cool tree on/off button from some sort of foreign TV show that Tucker had found in the back hell pits of his attic. The three of them turned on their flashlights and walked into the store. Danny gave off an ethereal green glow—despite that fact he used a flashlight— and he went to find the light switch. Each off the kids grabbed a Fenton Thermos and went their own ways.

Sam went down the bread and grains aisle while Tucker, unsurprisingly, went for the deli. They both sweeped their lights back and forth across the aisles and found nothing. They continued to move on. Sam saw only the amazing prices that this store offered and considered asking her parents to shop here more. They even had vegan foods on order it seemed. Tucker was disappointed that whichever ghost broke in to the store did not break into the deli department; allowing for Tucker to only fantasize about eating all the meats available to him. Tucker moved on to the soups department, that was oddly in the back of the store. Tucker held up the light to the shelves to see nothing. There was inky blackness where the soup cans should have been, and the flashlight was not helping Tucker to find anything.

“Danny, have you found the light switch yet?” Tucker yelled, turning his back to the aisle.

Tucker felt a chill on the back of his neck, and looked down to see that the shadows in front of him seemed to move on their own. It was right at that moment that the lights switched on. With the lights on Tucker found himself in a large shadow. Tucker turned around to see a large black gelatinous creature behind him with two large white eyes. It was covering the entire soup aisle, and Tucker could see that there was a large quantity of soups inside of the creature.

“DANNY!!!” Tucker yelled running the other way of the monster.

The monster reached out a gooey arm and tried to grab Tucker, but was blasted back by one of Danny’s ectoplasmic blasts. The creature retracted its arm and turned its attention to Danny. The creature swelled up and spit a bunch of black globs of ectoplasm at Danny, who avoided them, shooting at the glob as much as he could.

“It’s no soup-rise that he’s here for a beating!” Danny shouted out at Sam and Tucker as he blasted at the large thing of ectoplasm.

“Danny! Charge up your ray!” Sam shouted back at him, as she run up to the creature and shone the flashlight in its eyes.

The blob backed down, shrinking a bit.

“Danny now!” Sam yelled.

The blob reached out and slammed Sam into a shelf. Meanwhile Danny blasted the blob, which let out a horrific scream. The large ray was a blast of light, that almost evaporated all of the blob. When Danny had finished, all the cans clattered onto the floor, creating a large metallic crash. In the place of the blob was a boy-shaped figure. He was completely black, with white eyes and styled back hair. He was more apparition like then ghost like, but Tucker aimed the Fenton thermos. The apparition screamed, shaking the building, and causing the three of them to cover their ears. The apparition liquified and slammed into the ground.When he did he turned into a puddle of ectoplasm, grabbing the soup cans, and blasted out of the store.

“Danny, go get him!” Sam gasped.

“Tucker watch after Sam!” Danny said flying off after the apparition.

Danny followed it outside, and saw it lift up the sewer grate, falling into the sewer with all the soup.

“This really is some petty theft!” Danny shouted as he flew down after the black ghost.

Inside the sewer Danny stopped, there was black sludge that he preferred not to know of its origin. It reeked, even for his undead nose. He looked around and saw nothing moving, and he had to check in on Sam. He turned back before flying out of the sewers, remembering where it was so he could find it later.

Flying into the store Tucker held Sam up, and was walking her out. Her head was bleeding a bit, and Tucker flinched when Danny called to him. That scream really rattled them both.

“Are you two alright?” Danny asked turning back into a human and helping the two along, not king notice of his own ears hurting.

“Ya, let’s get home and patched up,” Sam groaned.

“I don’t even get any meat out of that?” Tucker sighed, “And why would a ghost need soup? What a stupid thing to seal!”

“Let’s worry about that later,” Danny said as the three of them limped along.

From a long distance away a ghost watched them with interest before flying off. The gang had returned to Sam’s house and the apparition had returned to wherever it came from. The store behind them had its shelves toppled over, and large ectoplasmic remains covering everything. Slowly it crawled towards the exit, following the three.

***

“Mavros? Where are you? I know you got back,” A voice coughed out.

“I’m back, I brought soup,” A second person, Mavros, said, “Just cooked it for you.”

“You didn’t do anything stupid did you?” The first person said as they sat up, their voice congested as if sick.

“No, and you know that,” Mavros laughed a dark and full bodied laugh.

“I know for sure something happened. Something of yours is missing,” The voice said as they ate some soup.

“You just need to get better. Once you’re on your feet you can get back to finding him,” Mavros said, sitting on the bed.

“Ya… but where am I supposed to find him? We tracked him here but how do we find him?” The voice sneezed, and blew their nose.

“Oh don’t worry,” Mavros smiled, “I have something tracking someone we can use to our own benefit.”

~END OF CHAPTER~


	2. Summer Ending

Chapter 2  
Summer Ending

Sam woke up the next morning with tremendous pain in her back. She groaned as she sat up, grabbing her phone and dialing Tucker and Danny. Her eyes had large dark bags as if she barely slept. And barely slept she did, for only 5 hours. But she was strong, and got a cup of coffee to combat the sleepiness.

“Hey Sam,” Danny groaned, “Sup?”

“Sam it’s way too early,” Tucker said, “If I had to get up or sleep and dream of meat then I’m sleeping.”

“My Mom is mad that I didn’t get milk after we were attacked by the living blob,” Danny sighed as he sat up.

“Ya but you said it went into the sewers right? And you couldn’t track it because there was gross black stuff everywhere? Let’s go in there then and find where it could have come out!” Sam said passionately.

“Why are you so passionate about this?” Tucker sighed as he put on some clothes, holding the phone to his ear.

Her passion is probably through pure gothic spite.

“Pure gothic spite,” Sam said also getting ready.

Score.

“Meet in front of the sewers?” Danny asked.

“See ya there,” Sam and Tucker replied, shutting off their phones and loading up.c

***

In 15 minutes, the three of them stood outside on the street, closed down as to repair the store. Danny and Tucker were looking at a map that Danny took from his parents of the sewers as Sam looked at how the store was. Sam walked back and told her findings.

“Turns out all the goop is gone, but all the soup and a bunch of candy is gone. Our ghost has a sweet tooth,” Sam said, looking through notes she took, “The aisles are knocked over and it looked like the front door and main office had their locks broken.”

“Alright then, let’s go in and check it out I guess,” Danny sighed.

The three of them covered their mouths and noses with handkerchiefs and went down into the sewers. The sewers were all goopy and disgusting, with pulsating black spots on the walls. Rats were entrapped in the goo, dissolving away, leaving just bones and stray hairs.

“Guess that’ll put a ro-DENT in the population of rats down here,” He laughed, muffled by the handkerchief.

“Not now Danny,” Sam sighed.

“This sewer looks like it leads to the rich people district,” Tucker said as they kept walking.

“That’s fine with me, I want to get out of here, this place is creepy,” Sam shivered, trying not to get anywhere close to the goop.

It seemed to move out of the way when one of the three placed their feet down, and slowly crawled back once they left. It was avoiding them for some reason.

“Sam, when that shadow ghost hit you did it leave any marks?” Danny asked curiously.

“Ya, I had a big bruise on my back where I slammed into the large metal holder for food. This goop is too malleable to do much besides move people along…” Sam said stopping at an intersection.

They seemed to end up at the underground location of one of those places that has a loop of houses at the end. Ceaul de sack? Cold de steak? I’m sure you know what I mean. There was a large pothole above them, and 6 branching off tunnels for each house.

“Does each rich person need their own sewer tunnel?” Sam said in a sassy tone.

“Yes, but apparently this one likes to keep his secrets,” Danny said pointing to the right.

The tunnel there was covered with more goo, but not only that, it blocked the way. The goop had hardened into spikes and covered the opening of the sewer as to not let anyone in.

“Well, let’s look above to see whose house it is, the reception is absolutely terrible down here,” Tucker complained as he held his nose.

“Let’s look then,” Danny said lifting up the two in ghost mode, and going through the street.

Danny landed down and they looked at the house whose own sewer had been blocked off. The three of them groaned, and in the same annoyed tone of voice said:

“It’s Vlad’s old house.”

***

A girl was lying on a bed on the upper part of the house. She blew her nose and took a sip of tea before hearing the doorbell ring. She sighed and got up, putting on a bathrobe and tying up a scarf before opening the door. This place gave her the shivers that’s for sure. She opened the door to see three teenagers her age at the door, all with handkerchiefs and an odd assortment of… thermoses, lipstick, and climbing gear?

“Hello?” She said confused and congested, it was quite obvious that she was sick.

“Oh, I’m sorry to bother you! We didn’t know that someone new lived here, we were looking for the last resident, would you know anything about him?” Tucker said to the girl.

“Umm…” the girl began before Sam interrupted.

“Dude! She’s sick! Show some respect!” Sam said and punched Tucker in the arm.

Tucker gave a small shout, and Danny rolled his eyes. The girl stood there watching the spectacle, unaware that she was in trouble. She had freckles across her face, and dark blue-grey eyes. She had brown hair that she pulled back into a high ponytail, and was currently wearing pajamas under a bright green robe, all wrapped up in her scarf.

“I’m sorry how can I help you?” The girl asked.

“Sorry, we were just wondering how you came into possession of this house here, we were old… friends of the last owner,” Danny said cautiously.

“Umm, well, the government agents said that I could use it for a little bit until I recover. I’m going to the highschool once summer’s over and I feel better,” She said.

“Really! Maybe we will be classmates!” Sam smiled, “I’m Sam and this is Tucker and Danny, if you need anything ask us!”

“I’ll make sure to, I’m Katrina by the way,” She smiled and waved, “I’ll hopefully have the pleasure of learning with you this year.”

The trio left the girl and she went back to bed. Tucker and Danny glared at Sam.

“What are you doing? Who knows who she is? She could be a ghost in disguise!” Tucker whispered violently in her ear.

“Some girl isn’t going to have done anything about that. If anything something got into Vlad’s lab. She didn’t know who you were Danny so if anything she’s suspicious in another way. And you ghost scene didn’t go off so she’s free,” Sam said quickly.

“You want to be friends with her don’t you?” Danny laughed.

“Oh shut it,” She laughed.

“Getting another person in the friend group would be nice,” Tucker sighed.

The three laughed as they walked down the street. Danny returned into his ghost form and flew off, racing Tucker back to his house to hang out and play games. Katrina looked out the window at the three, watching with interest at the boy who turned into a ghost. She glared at him but sneezed and looked back. She looked sad and sighed, going off to drink some more tea and hopefully get better before the last two weeks of summer vacation was over. Meanwhile the three continued over to Danny’s house… unaware that there was something following them.

***

“Danny, pull out that new game you got, I want to beat you on your own home turf,” Tucker laughed pulling up some chairs in Danny’s room.

“Sure, I left it in the main lab though to play on the big TV. Gimme a moment,” Danny said, going to get the game.

“I’ll come with you, kitchen’s on the way, and I want some food,” Sam said, standing up and going down to the basement to grab the game.

In the kitchen the two gave each other a small kiss before grabbing the food and going down the stairs to the basement. Danny’s parents were working on the cleanup of the grocery store and had left the lab unattended. Their feet echoed lightly on the metal steps as they went downwards into the dark basement. For some reason the lights had been turned off.

“One second, I’ll grab the lights,” Danny said when they reached the bottom of the steps.

Upon turning on the lights Danny and Sam could see the disarray the lab had been made into. Tables were turned over, and there were broken beakers and inventions everywhere. A shadowy figure was kneeling in the far corner of the lab. From there Danny and Sam could hear small but heavy wheezes and coughs, as the black apparition they fought earlier was puking more black goop onto the floor. The black apparition turned around and stumbled to stand up as quickly as it could. The computer was covered in goop, and the anti-ghost shield was broken.

“Hey! What are you doing here!?” Danny shouted, going ghost.

The apparition was shocked at Danny’s change, and backed up a bit. The apparition was more smokey then goop, and snarled, swiftly flying out through a vent behind him.

“Danny, wait! Get the ectoplasm on the computer first!” Sam said, grabbing a Fenton thermos.

Danny did as well, but the goo slithered off the computer, off through the vent as well. Sam and Danny got a small bit of the ectoplasm, but not much.

“What the heck was it doing here?” Sam asked.

“Ya, and why didn’t my ghost sence go off this time? We should look at what this guy’s made off. But for now look at what’s on the computer,” Danny replied, turning it on.

The two stared in confusion, as the dark ghost retreated.

~END OF CHAPTER~


End file.
